Cross Tag Shipping 2 0!
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Yeppers, it's the Return of Cross Tag Shipping, and I do plan on taking requests with this fic! It's just pairings/interactions of Characters within Cross Tag Dattebayo! (God I watched too much Naruto)


Chapter 1 Ragna x Yumi

Ragna scowled as he wandered around lost in a forest after a small meeting with a specific rabbit. After basically shrugging off any question about what was going on, she gave him a slight smirk telling him, "Now, now Ragna you should use this time to broaden your brutish horizons and find something interesting to do, no?"

The Reaper was planning to send Rachel crying back to her butler for her general dismissiveness to the situation. Course, right as he was going to get into a fight with her, a portal of darkness appeared below his feet, and, with a smirk, she gave him a condescending wave good-bye.

"Dropping me into the middle of the goddamn forest," Ragna grumbled in rage, "wait till I see that ribbon wearing Bunnicula brat, I'll have her crying to her damn butler for this one." To be fair, if he wasn't in some jumbled up mess made up of several different worlds, he wouldn't be as pissed with the Rachel.

Taking a moment to stop Ragna's spine chilled for a moment, it was faint if not just barely noticeable, an aura of cold air. He had felt eyes on him for a small while, and, with this cold feeling, he came to an annoying conclusion, "_Jin thinks he can ambush me? Please, my little brother's going to need to do better than this_."

He quickly turned to his right, swinging bloodscythe off to his right, releasing a wave of darkness. The wave crashed into the trees, making them blast apart, Ragna minding the flying chunks of wood. With silent grace, a figure landed behind the red-coated man confident he couldn't have noticed her with the crumbling trees having his attention.

Though after taking a single step, the girl found herself caught off-guard. In the blink of an eye, Ragna had spun around, leaving Bloodscythe an inch from tearing into the girl's neck. Light blue eyes found met a combination of blood-red and emerald green.

"Tch," Ragna clicked his tongue before scowling out, "So, who the hell are you?" he had been expecting Jin, not a strange girl with a bust big enough to rival Makoto's. The girl's face was pretty stoic beside's the slight surprise reflected in her widened eyes, though she gathered herself quickly.

She responded in a cold, analytical tone, "My name is Yumi, would you be Ragna the Grim Reaper?" As she kept her eyes on the Reaper, questioning him, she had ice gathered a small bit behind him. Ragna's eyes narrowed.

He nodded before saying, "You know the only people who come hunting me down as the Grim Reaper are either looking for help," His right arm flew backward, connecting with a spike of ice that had lunged for his heart. Tightening his grip on it, the ice began trying to encase the Azure Grimoire, though, with a dark glow, the spike shattered to its root on the ground.

"_With a single flick of his wrist, he shattered my ice?_" Yumi thought in wonder, unaware her surprise was showing on her face. She was quickly reminded of her permission when Ragna scooted Bloodscythe's blade over, so it gave her neck a cold kiss, and the Reaper followed up with, "or with one hell of a deathwish. So tell me, which are you?"

In response, she unfolded her fan and did a small bow saying," I was following you to see if the prior claims I received about you were valid." Ragna raised an eyebrow at that; if people were talking off about him, that meant more than just the rabbit, and Jin got brought here.

"_Wonderful, I have to figure all this shit out and deal with a bunch of psychopaths from my world fucking great." _Ragna cursed his luck to hell, "Let me guess you heard that I was the devil, A stain on the world, a monster and dark calamity that needs to die?" to be entirely fair those were some of the "nicer" things people had said to him when they wanted him dead.

Yumi replied, "Yes, I definitely heard you were something inhuman, however, you aren't someone deserving any judgment of mine." She looked at the confused look on Ragna's face and, bringing the fan to cover her mouth, she gave a soft giggle before continuing, "The look in your eyes are somber and yet filled with a level of drive and clarity a monster couldn't possess."

"Please, if you think you can understand me just by looking at my eyes, then your definitely off your rocker kid." Ragna scoffed before saying that, bringing Bloodscythe from the kunoichi's neck and settled it onto his back. Yumi brought her fan down and tilted her head in slight wonder at how Bloodscythe stayed attached to the belts serving as its sheath.

That's when Ragna turned away, going to start walking off, telling her, "Now, if you're not out for my life, then leave me the hell alone." Yumi without a word followed him, coming to his left side Ragna's eyes narrowed scowling in his mind, "_She's following me now?! Why in the hell can no one listen to a damn word I say?!_"

"Hm, is something wrong?" Yumi asked as Ragna stopped, and, with a scowl, he asked her, "What the hell are you doing following me, I'm pretty sure I told you not to!"

Yumi crossed her arms and replied with a bit of smugness in her cold tone, "No, you only meant to leave you alone, which generally means not interacting with you." Ragna felt his right fist tighten before with a breath, he sighed, figuring putting up with her would be better than any other alternative right now.

"Fine, but if your tagging along, tell me what's got you so interested? You don't look like the type to bother with people unless there's a reason for it." Yumi had to give Ragna credit, that was a pretty good rationalization on how she would like from an outside perspective. On the inside, she just felt it would be entertaining to annoy him.

It took her a moment to think of an answer replying, "How did you know I was watching you before Ragna?"

The Reaper's response was surprising, he told her, "You slightly chill the air around you. I felt a small change in temperature from the direction you were hiding in and, you know the result."

"I see," Yumi muttered before looking at him and commented," Your significantly sensitive to the cold then, not even some of my strongest enemies and friends have made such a thing."

Ragna uttered out, "You have no idea, snowflake." Yumi's face lit up at that, and, with a flushed face, she asked him, "Wha...what did you call me?"

"Snowflake," Ragna said with a matter of fact tone, before saying, "What? I call just about every annoying person I've met with some nickname. Taokaka's called Tao, Jin's literally just a cold bastard, Rachel's got more than I count and, Kokonoe's the twin-tailed bitch."

Yumi blinked at that while thinking, "_Oh, it's just a thing he does for annoying people...wait!?_" She then gained a slight glare at the white-haired man asking, "And how am I annoying exactly?"

Ragna responded, "You followed me when I said not to, stalked me from trees, and attempted to stab me with an icicle. All in all, pretty damn annoying in my book snowflake."

"Errr...hmp, you still shouldn't refer to a lady like that unless you're friendly with them; people could get the wrong idea," Yumi told him with slightly puffed cheeks that betrayed the stoic beauty look that she generally put up. She then decided on the way she would get revenge, saying, "Alright, I'll accept being called snowflake, Ragna-Kun."

If it wasn't the sickly sweet tone, the girl used that made Ragna's spine shiver. It was that her cold aura had turned into a blizzard of freezing air. Afterward, they walked in general silence until they reached a clearing and, it had started becoming dusk.

The Reaper quickly set up a small campfire and tossed off his jacket planning to use it as an impromptu blanket. That didn't happen; however because one look at Yumi's sleeping form made him roll his eyes. She shivered while laying against the ground, and Ragna noticed why her own aura of cold was affecting the surrounding grass.

"_Damn my conscience_." he thought while picking the girl up gently and laying her closer to the fire. Then he put his jacket on her like a blanket and went back to resting on the ground to take a long-needed nap.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note - I had no idea how to write Yumi, so I winged the hell out of it, and, yes, it's begun again out of mostly boredom.

Bonus

Susanoo'o x Ruby

Some would think it would be impossible for him, Takehaya Susanoo'o to fall in love. Those naysayers would be completely wrong as well, he couldn't act on those desires but feel them all the same. That's precisely what happened when he met his little rose goddess, Ruby, was her name.

How he a god of destruction and, the one destined to sever the chains of fate and cleanse the world of his sister's design, fell for a simple hyperactive huntress he couldn't say. Was it her gleaming smiles that seemed to pierce the burning despair of being without her friends or maybe the endless determination and will she had even when staring down his godly form.

What he did know for sure was he could never approach that beautiful rose, even when paired with her in combat. Susanoo'o would be a distant admirer, glancing at her in battle while securing her victory after victory.

Another thing that would be wrong to say, Ruby was blissfully unaware of the god's feelings as far as he saw. In truth, she knew and frankly was flattered to think he felt of her that way. She was enchanted by Susanoo'o despite his ruthless demeanor around anyone other than her, secretly it made her feel special that he would only ever hear her opinion against his own.

When he would blast into combat, throwing himself between whatever opponents they were fighting and her. The loud voice telling her to stay safe and keep to a long-range engagement. His epic looking armor releasing poisonous flames to demolish everything to threaten her, and then using them to warm her on the colder nights.

In the end, though, no matter how they felt, even if the rose was to whisper the truth to the destructive god, it meant nothing. By the end of this event, they would be world's apart, and, if it never did, she was a mortal while he was an eternal being. Another thing to damn Amaterasu for that's how Susanoo'o looked at it.

Besides, he may love Ruby, but the same couldn't be said for Terumi, the identity of his psychotic soul. Susanoo'o could do nothing if Terumi left the armor, and he could hurt Ruby, not that she would blame him for it. So the two lovers go on through the tournament, relishing the small moments they share and, tragically, don't move forward beyond those relishing glances.

Bonus end

Author's note - This was going to be it's own chapter, but I didn't know how to write it well, so I just put it with the first one as a bonus.


End file.
